Gaara goes to the beach
by loveless801
Summary: Gaara was forced to go to the beach and was able to meet new people he considered "friends", okay sucky summary anyway please enjoy


Gaara goes to the beach

"Whoa it's so hot!" Kankuro said fanning himself with his hand. "That's common sense Kankuro since its summer." Temari said while slowly sipping her tea. Out of nowhere someone tapped her shoulder. Temari quickly looked back to see Shikamaru standing there. "Ah Shikamaru what are you doing here?"

"Uh well how could I explain this?" he said scratching his cheek with his finger. "Sakura and Ino invited the three of you to a beach party back at Konoha."

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"I said Sakura and Ino invited the three of you; Gaara, Kakuro, and you to a beach party back at Konoha."

"A beach party?" Temari asked.

"Cool a beach party!!! Come Temari let's go!! Let's go!! Let's go!!" Kankuro said repeatedly.

"Fine, fine you go ask Gaara. No on second thought I'll ask him." Temari stated before leaving the two alone in silence.

~*~

(Office of the Kazekage)

Soft knocks were heard from the door. "Come in." Gaara said from his chair. The door opened slowly. "Umm hi Gaara." Temari greeted as she entered the room.

"Temari what is your business with me??"

"Uhm Gaara do you remember Haruno Sakura?"

"Haruno Sakura? Ah…the pink haired gir. Yes what about her?"

"Well she invited the three of us to a beach party."

Gaara's eyes widened and then he looked away.

"Oh come on Gaara! Let's go everyone will be there."

"You know I don't like water." Gaara said gruffly

"Oh come on please Hokage-sama also asked for this. Please Gaara."

"No I don't want to."

"Gaara don't act childishly; it's not like you're gonna die just because you went to the beach. Come on everyone will be there it would be fun. Don't worry since we're all there if ever something happens Kankuro, I and the others would help you. Remember Gaara we're all friends, so please just this once. Please." Temari said, pleading.

Gaara took a deep breath and putted on a worried face and said. "Okay Temari I'll go but just this once."

Temari smiled and rushed over him. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you!!" Temari said hugging him Gaara patted Temari's back then pulled away. He looked at Temari's eyes and said. "Remember just this once." Temari just smiled at him.

~*~

A Few days later….

"Please tell me why I agreed to this??" Gaara said rubbing his temple.

"Because Sakura and Ino invited us," Temari and Kankuro said in unison. Gaara gave a deep sigh and said. "Do I really have to do this? I mean can't I just stay at the cottage??"

"No!! You can't!!!" the two said in unison once again. "Firstly no one would be in the cottage!!" Kankuro said. "Second you wouldn't have fun if you just stay there by yourself!!" Temari said crossing her arms over her chest. Gaara didn't say anything else but just gave an exasperated sigh and continued to walk towards the others.

"Shikamaru!!" Temari called. Shikamaru looked back at where he was standing, hands on his hips and watching Naruto, Kiba and Chouji swimming. "Oh Temari it's you!!" Shikamaru greeted. Kankuro and Temari dragged Gaara by the hand and hurried to Shikamaru and the others. "Ah!! Temari-san, Kankuro-kun, Gaara-kun!! I;m glad y-y-you came!!" Hinata said softly as she made her way towards them.

"Ah Hinata-chan hello you look good in your two piece." Temari commented.

Hinata quickly blushed and took cover behind Gaara who was looking at her. Just then Hinata yelped and moved away. "Gaara-kun I'm sorry I didn't mean to get too close to you! I'm sorry!" Hinata said blushing more and is near to passing out. "No it's fine." Gaara said and moved away from her. "Anyway it seems like you already started without us." Temari said. "Well everyone can't help themselves and started swimming already. Umm well Neji-nii-sama, Sai-kun and I think Shino is at the cottage." Hinata said politely. "No one would be in the cottage eh?" Gaara whispered. Teamri and Kankuro sweat dropped but just smiled. "Eto? Temari-san, Kankuro-kun is there something wrong?" Hinata asked concerned. "No everything's fine." Temari assured her. "Gaara? Whoa!! Gaara!! Gaara!!! GAARA!!!!" Naruto called out. The four of them looked at Naruto who's struggling to ho to them as fast as he can.

When finally he reached them he was smiling his big smiled again. "I'm glad you three made it!" Naruto's loud voice came. "Yeah." Was the only reply he got from Gaara. "Anyway why dont you have a dip in the water?" Naruto asked. Gaara's eyes widened for a second and returned back to normal. "Umm…Naruto can you let us put our things at the cottage?" Temari said. "Of course! I'll leave you for a while 'kay?" Naruto said before running back in the water.

Gaara sat down beside Sai who was quietly drawing the beach. "Aren't you going to swim?" Sai asked not bothering to look at Gaara. "No I don't really like the water and I'm fine just sitting here." Gaara answered not taking his eyes off the painting. "Oh okay…"Sai answered and just continued drawing.

"Oi Sai! Gaara!" the two of them looked up at the same time. Sakura was waving at them. Hey! The two of you! Since you're not doing anything else but stay there why don't you join us?! We're playing volley ball!!" The two of them shook their heads but before they knew it they were standing at the court. "Come on you guys! You should get a little sunlight!" the two sighed and just looked at each other.

After a while of playing the girls grew tired and decided to rest. Gaara sat down at the chair near the window. "here." He heard someone's voice and then a glass of water was placed in front of him. Gaara looked up and saw Sai with one of his fake smiles. "Thanks." Gaara said as he took the glass of water and quietly drank it. "Well you're welcme." Sai said as he quietly watched Gaara drink. "I don't remember seeing you back then." Gaara said. "Ah? Me?" Sai said. "I was just…a new graduate from the academy back then so…I wasn't able to go and help rescue you." Sai looked away. "You're lying aren't you?" Gaara said looking at him. Sai didn't give off any emotion. "Oh? You think so?" "Your eyes, they're giving you away." "My eyes?" Sai repeated dumbfolded at what Gaara just told him. Gaara stood up and stood beside Sai. He whispered to Sai. "If you're going to lie, don't do it to me." After that Gaara walked away. Sai looked back there was something strange going on inside him and he could pin point what it was.

It was sunset already and Gaara was watching it intently at the shore. He was quite at peace when suddenly he felt someone behind him. He didn't bother to look thinking that it's just Naruto or somebody else. Every thing was quiet when suddenly he felt someone press their back on him. "Sorry for the trouble." Sai said as he looks up at the sky. "Don't worry about it." Gaara said as he relaxes. "Here." Sai gave Gaara one of his drawings. Gaara looked at it from the side of his eyes and slowly took the drawing, "Thanks." Gaara said as he looked at the drawing. "Isn't this…what you were drawing this morning?" "Yeah. You were looking at it this morning. So I thought that maybe you like it and I finally decided to just give it to you." Sai said as he watched the clouds move slowly and how different colors blend with each other. "Well then…thank you." Gaara said as he turned his head to caught a glimpse of Sai looking up at the sky. Sai looked at Gaara and said "You're welcome." And gave a smile; Not a fake smile but a true smile, a small smile that made Gaara smiled back; shy yet friendly smile. Maybe going to the beach is not that bad, especially when you meet good friends.

*owari*

A/N: okay that was random O_O oh my gosh…I know the characters are once again OOC I'm sorry about that I guess I'm no good T_T. anyway please do review. Oh yeah I really don't know if the two of then talked in the anime or manga I am way off…so yeah..


End file.
